The invention relates to an arrangement for operating an exhaust gas post-treatment device, in particular of a motor vehicle, wherein the device comprises a plurality of consumers and a control module, wherein the control module comprises at least one switching unit for switching the consumers on and off.
The invention further relates to a method for operating an exhaust gas post-treatment device, in particular of a motor vehicle, wherein a plurality of consumers of the exhaust gas post-treatment device are connected to at least one switching unit of a control module.
Arrangements and methods of the aforesaid type are known in the state of the art. Modern exhaust gas post-treatment devices for post-treatment of the exhaust gas from internal combustion engines generally comprise a plurality of consumers, which must be supplied with electrical power. Such consumers are switchable valves, for example, or also feed units for feeding exhaust gas post-treatment agent, which is to be admixed with the exhaust gas. Here a plurality of consumers together are usually connected to one switch of the switching unit, so that by operating one switch a plurality of consumers can be switched on and/or off simultaneously. If the consumers are deactivated by operation of the switch, however, because one of the consumers is showing a malfunction, for example, the other consumers still functional or functioning properly are also deactivated. The operation of the post-treatment device is thereby detrimentally and needlessly restricted.